


if you're gonna hit it, hit it till it breaks

by Phangirling_is_my_passion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Fluff, I wish I did, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Iwaizumi Hajime, What Have I Done, at the end, listen I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS, or maybe just straight up, that is Very Important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phangirling_is_my_passion/pseuds/Phangirling_is_my_passion
Summary: Iwaizumi laid on his back, naked and panting against the hardwood floor. Later, he would scold Oikawa for making him stay on the hard ground in such an odd position for so long, his shoulders straining from having his hands tied behind his back, his fists digging into his spine; but he was too far gone at that moment to even attempt to form proper sentences.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	if you're gonna hit it, hit it till it breaks

Iwaizumi laid on his back, naked and panting against the hardwood floor. Later, he would scold Oikawa for making him stay on the hard ground in such an odd position for so long, his shoulders straining from having his hands tied behind his back, his fists digging into his spine; but he was too far gone at that moment to even attempt to form proper sentences.

Every vibration sent Iwaizumi’s muscles twitching, forcing him to pull against the ropes binding his ankles to his thighs. He barely registered the faint laughter coming from Oikawa as he tensed once again, far too focused on the neverending stimulation to his prostate.

Oikawa had already made Iwaizumi cum three times that night, and seemed to be hell bent on forcing at least one more out of Iwaizumi’s spent body. It was Oikawa’s favorite game, seeing how far he could push until Iwaizumi was so far gone all he could think was Tooru Tooru Tooru.

“Aw, is Iwa-chan getting tired?”

Oikawa was still fully dressed, lounging on the couch in front of Iwaizumi. His right leg was crossed over his left and he held the remote to the vibrator that was stuck in Iwaizumi loosely in one hand.

“I fucking hate you,” Iwaizumi spat.

“You know I don’t like that kind of language, Hajime.”

The disappointment in Oikawa’s voice was almost enough to send Iwaizumi spiraling, but he got caught off guard when the vibrations intensified. His breathing sped up and his back arched against his will. The ropes binding him were sure to leave marks with how much Iwaizumi unconsciously fought against them.

“Now, what do we say to the people we offend?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi could only let out a soft whine in response.

Oikawa sighed and got up from his place on the sofa, positioned so that he was towering over Iwaizumi.

“That’s not quite it.”

He crouched next to Iwaizumi, gently setting his hand on Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Try again Iwa-chan.”

“Screw you, Oikawa.”

The effect of the words was slightly lessened by how breathy Iwaizumi’s voice was, but he was still proud that he got the words out at all. The sense of pride was short-lived when he saw the cold smile that Oikawa was directing at him.

“That was your last chance, princess.”

Before Iwaizumi had fully registered those words, the back of Oikawa’s left hand made contact with Iwaizumi’s right cheek with a sharp crack. Tingling pain burst in Iwaizumi’s face and his eyes burned with a sudden onslaught of tears as he came so hard he almost saw stars.

His body wasn’t given a break as the vibrator relentlessly pressed against his abused prostate, drawing out his orgasm until the pleasure became unbearable. Not giving Iwaizumi a second to breathe, Oikawa grabbed his face roughly and squeezed until Iwaizumi met his eyes.

“I’m still waiting for that apology.”

Iwaizumi could only stare helplessly up at Oikawa, still too focused on getting air into his lungs to answer.

Oikawa only waited a few seconds before he was bringing his left hand down onto Iwaizumi’s face again twice in quick succession. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the sob that tore out of his throat from the pain. Oikawa gripped his chin between his thumb and pointer finger, lightly digging his nails into Iwaizumi’s skin.

Iwaizumi gazed at Oikawa through unshed tears, taking in a shaky breath.

“Tooru, I’m sorry.”

Oikawa’s face seemed to smooth to one of pure adoration in mere seconds, as if Iwaizumi hadn’t done anything to upset him at all.

“Oh princess, I know you are. You’re doing so good, Hajime; you’re such a good boy for me.”

Iwaizumi’s body was trembling from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes. His cheek was throbbing and his body was alight with overstimulation. His hips were unconsciously trying to push away from the vibrator still firmly in place and he could barely keep his eyes open. Fresh tears rolled down his face as Iwaizumi was forced to lay there and take it, softly begging for some sort of reprieve.

Oikawa seemed oblivious to the desperate pleas coming out of Iwaizumi’s mouth; content to gently run his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair and watch as his boyfriend fell apart right before his eyes.

“I’ve been thinking,” Oikawa started, “I think you can come one more time.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flew wide open and he vehemently shook his head.

“I think you can, princess.”

“Please Oikawa-”

“Shh, it's okay. It’s just one more. You can handle one more, can’t you? For me?”

Iwaizumi didn’t know. It felt like his head was stuffed with cotton, everything slightly fuzzy. His body burned.

“Iwa-chan?”

The sound of Oikawa’s voice got Iwaizumi to focus enough to nod, and Oikawa’s entire face lit up.

“That’s my good boy. I’ll be gentle.”

If Iwaizumi had been in any other situation, he would’ve made a comment about how Oikawa was a ruthless shit who had never been gentle once in his whole life. As it was, all Iwaizumi could do was squeeze his eyes shut as Oikawa wrapped a hand around Iwaizumi’s neglected cock.

To Oikawa’s credit, he didn’t tease; and the slow stimulation on his cock only added to the overwhelming high that Iwaizumi had been strung out on all night. Everything had gotten too intense after his fourth orgasm, the pain of overstimulation mixed in with the pleasure to the point where Iwaizumi couldn’t tell them apart. All Iwaizumi knew was that one second the heat in his gut was almost unbearable, and the next his spine was going rigid and he was coming dry with a hoarse scream; mind numbing pleasure tearing through him and reducing him to a whimpering mess.

The vibrations quickly became too much too much too much before the vibrator was pulled out and turned off in one swift movement. Iwaizumi wasn’t in his mind enough to appreciate the loss. He was only focused on the warm haze that had slipped over everything.

Iwaizumi was only vaguely aware of Oikawa shedding his pants and underwear and kneeling beside Iwaizumi’s face. Oikawa finally wrapped his hand around his own cock, leaning over Iwaizumi as he pumped himself. He didn’t last long, the image of Iwaizumi fucked out and staring up at him with red rimmed eyes enough to push him over the edge, painting Iwaizumi’s face with his cum.

Oikawa gave himself a minute to calm down before quickly getting to work on Iwaizumi’s bonds. Once all the rope was removed, he wasted no time in pulling Iwaizumi into his lap; Iwaizumi’s thighs resting on either side of Oikawa’s hips, legs outstretched and head resting on Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa gently rubbed circulation back into Iwaizumi’s wrists as he whispered praises into Iwaizumi’s hair.

Once Oikawa deemed Iwaizumi’s circulation satisfactory, he wound his arms around Iwaizumi’s back.

“Alright Hajime, we’re gonna go to the bathroom now okay? We have to get you cleaned up.”

Iwaizumi made a soft sound of dissent and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, as if that would keep them where they were.

“Hey mister, none of that, we’ll be quick.”

And so there was really nothing Iwaizumi could do when Oikawa slipped two arms under him, carrying him to the bathroom and setting him down gently on the closed toilet lid. Oikawa started the bath and grabbed a washcloth, dipping it in the water and using it to gently wipe the cum off Iwaizumi’s face and abdomen.

True to his word, Oikawa kept bathtime under twenty minutes. Only giving him enough time to make sure both he and Iwaizumi were fully clean. Iwaizumi remained boneless the entire time, letting Oikawa work as Iwaizumi lounged against his chest, half asleep.

Oikawa quickly dried himself off first, throwing on a clean pair of boxers. He then wrapped Iwaizumi in the fluffiest, softest towel he could find. Oikawa got Iwaizumi dressed in pajamas and in bed before he grabbed the water bottle he had put on the dresser earlier and handed it to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi nearly choked with how fast he downed the water, and Oikawa refilled the bottle before setting it on the nightstand and climbing into their bed.

Gently running his fingers over the already bruising mark on Iwaizumi’s face, Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi closer.

“Hey mister beautiful, how are you doing?”

“Good,” Iwaizumi said. His voice was still hoarse.

“Just ‘good’? Iwa-chan you wound me.”

“I fucking hate you. Still.”

Oikawa just smiled and leaned in, gently bumping their noses together before pressing his lips softly against Iwaizumi’s, feeling him melt against Oikawa.

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so...yeah. You can leave a kudos or a comment if you want or you don't and that's also fine.


End file.
